


What the Frak is a Mountie?!

by NEStar



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003), due South
Genre: Gen, actor crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-02
Updated: 2014-01-02
Packaged: 2018-01-07 04:35:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1115575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NEStar/pseuds/NEStar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Actor inspired crossover, don't think about it to hard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What the Frak is a Mountie?!

**Author's Note:**

> Written for challenge 11 at the LJ comm the_applecart.

He was just too insistent, that was the only reason she followed him to this rat trap of a gym – because if Mr. Lee Goody-Goody Adama didn't want her to find out something... well, that was powerful motivation to put on a coat and brave the wind in this fraking city.

 

And a rat trap it was; the smell of sweat hit her the second she opened the door. The walls could have been green or blue once upon a time, but now were a collection of yellowing posters for fights that had happened decades ago. The lockers were scratched and dented, the bags had been taped together, hell, everything in this place was old and faded.

 

Except for one man – and what a freak show he was. Standing off to the side of the ring with perfect posture and the strangest outfit she'd ever seen. The hat and knee high boots were bad enough, but really, who wears a bright red coat and then pairs it with blue paints that puff out over the knees?

 

“Good day, ma'am.”

 

Did he just tip his hat? Did freak show really just tip his frakin' hat _at her!_

 

“Alrighty, Adama, let's do this,” The comment pulled her attention to the ring.

 

There was Lee; with such a look of venom on his face that it caught her breath. With a snarl, he let fly a jab that had his opponent's head snapping back.

 

Next to her, freak show called out, “You need to move, Ray.”

 

She took a moment to study this Ray guy that Lee seemingly wanted to kill. His back was to her, but she could see that he was tightly muscled with good form. A tightening in his arms caused her to notice the tattoo across his bicep. But before he could follow through with his punch Lee attacked. There was a hail of blows and suddenly Ray fell back into the ropes and then down to the mat.

 

Kara looked up from his prone from to see Lee staring at her, the look of furry was now mixed with... gods, possession, and it left her dizzy.

 

“Ray, are you okay?” the freak show had moved over to the ring and was helping his friend sit up and take off his headgear.

 

She saw the headgear come off and Ray slowly shake his head, trying to regain his grip on the world – saw the sandy blond hair that was spiky with sweat, the pale blue eyes, the sharp nose, the straight, white teeth.

 

The face that she had killed more times then she could remember.

 

“Hit him again, Lee,” she whispered.


End file.
